Puffball
See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Puffball is a female contestant on Battle For Dream Island Again. She had enough votes to join BFDIA with 291 votes. She was eliminated in IDFB 1 with 1,455 dislikes. She had a chance to join IDFB as of Welcome Back. In Battle for BFDI, she is placed into Free Food. Fanfiction Names * Valerie Kennedy (KittyFan2004) * Prudence Messana-Kelly (Ze Tossere) * Darla Holmes (ImFictionalAdmin) * Patricia Reynolds (Rosie1991) Where Puffball is From * Toledo, Ohio (KittyFan2004) * Lynn, Massachusetts (Ze Tossere) * Yoylecity, Barcelona, Spain (ImFictionalAdmin) * Sacramento, California (CaptainKnucklesFTWFlowerFTL) * Rainbow Land (That1Account) * Portland, Oregon (Rosie1991) * Objectpolis (EvanVizuett) Birthdates * January 28, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * May 5, 2000 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * March 8, 1994 (Ze Tossere) * June 18, 2012 (CaptainKnucklesFTWFlowerFTL) * The beginning of Rainbow Land, which is about 5,700,000 years ago (That1Account) * April 2, 1979 (Rosie1991) * February 14, 2022 (EvanVizuett) BFAHCategory:Characters Puffball was the only member to switch teams in the game, and she also has the most votes, with 6. She left the BFDIA 5e thing in the past, though. Ultimate Object World She's a nice character and was safe at her 1st elimination, but in Episode 10, she was eliminated with 4 dislikes due to her traitorous act from BFDIA 5e, she later rejoined the game in Episode 20, but was in the bottom 2 every time she was up for eliminated after Episode 34, however, it was revealed in Episode 51 that she had rigged the votes a couple times which resulted in Bubble, Baseball, Bow, Leafy, Ice Cube and Marshmallow's elimination, this caused the voters to show their hate for her and eliminated her from the game with a record high of 524 votes. Object Madness She also appears in Object Madness. She is placed on Team A (renamed to Dynamic Daisies). Trivia *Puffball was eliminated between the events of BFDIA 5e and IDFB 1 with 1442 dislikes, originally was gonna happen in BFDIA 6. *Puffball doesn't like being called "Puffy", like Needle hates being called "Needy”, Blocky being called “Stabable” sic, Book being called “Well-Read”, Tennis Ball being called “Clumsy”, and Lollipop being called “Lollipoop”. *Puffball was the first female contestant to win the prize in BFDIA. *She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *Puffball is the only limbless character to have her own speaker box. *Puffball is the first and only limbless character to be in Green Rocky's alliance. *She is the only BFDI(A)/IDFB/BFB/OMN character who has a sibling. Gallery Puffy-1.png|Puffball Open Mouth Puffball 2.png 170px-Puffball voting.png Puffy-0.png @ Cute Puffball.png Puffball.PNG Puffball.png BFMT Puffball.png Puffball Pose.png Puffball Pencil D.png PuffballPose.png ACWAGT Puffball Pose.png PuffBall.png Battle For Dream Island Puffball.png Puffball BFMR.png New Puffball Pose.png Puffball OM Pose.png Puffball plush.png Puffball pose.png Puffball (OLD).png Puffball Icon.png Puffball Pose (2).png Puffball.JPG Puffball's Pro Pic.png Current.png Pre-Debut.png Puffball Speaker Box.png Puffie.gif Puffball_Object_Maddness.png I_really_love_prizes!!.png Puffball-1-.png EyebrowsPuffball.png puffyyyyyy.png My Very Own Puffball Pose.png Puffball's Old Body.png Sad Puffball when she was eliminated.png 26. Puffball.png Puffball's Pose.PNG 42. Puffball.png Donut, Fries, David, Dora, Puffball and Rocky.PNG PuffballOM.png Puffball BTB.jpg Puffball.jpeg|Some fan art of Puffball. Puffball_Icon.png|puffy asset Puffula Tree.png|Old Puffball Names in other languages Дождевик - Russian Pedo de lobo - Spanish パフボール - Japanese Category:BFDIA Category:Females Category:Limbless Category:Eliminated Category:Team No-Name Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Object Madness Category:Legless Category:Eliminated in BFDIA Category:Deaths Category:IDFB Category:Armless Category:Green Rocky's Alliance Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Free Food Category:Contestants Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:Puffball Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:American Characters Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:BFB Category:Battle for BFDI Contestants Category:BFDIA Contestants Category:Pink Category:Female Category:Appeared in camps Category:Rainbow-Coloured Category:Nice Category:Sometimes Nice Category:Can fly Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Good Category:Kind Category:Anti-Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Auto-tuned voice Category:Blacks Category:African-American Characters Category:Hehe e Category:Color-Changing Category:1970's births Category:Cute Category:2020's births Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Soft